La Maldita Serpiente
by MrsLGrint
Summary: No sentía su voz, no sentía su cuerpo. Sólo podía sentir miedo por lo que podría venir adelante. Sólo podía desear estar junto a ella, permanecer abrazados justo como estaban en ese momento esperando aquel destino que se veía cada vez más oscuro. Historia para el "Reto: Halloween" del foro "Ronmione Pride".


**Hola a todos… nuevamente yo por aquí esta vez con la respuesta al **_**Reto de Halloween del Foro Ronmione Pride **_**(pásense por ahí… es excelenteeee) les cuento, la idea era hacer un one shot "terrorífico". Hay que tener en cuenta que el hecho que sea reto de "Halloween" no significaba necesariamente que tuviera lugar el 31 de octubre, según entendí, la idea era crear una historia en donde nuestra querida pareja hubiera sentido **_**terror**_** literalmente. **

**Me inspiré en la escena de las Reliquias de la Muerte pt 2 donde Hermione y Ron huyen de Nagini, sé que se ha escrito mucho al respecto y que posiblemente caigo en clichés pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió, eso y la típica escena del baño, Hermione y el troll en la piedra filosofal pero me incliné más por esta… en realidad fue particularmente difícil y no quería finalmente desistir de realizar el one shot porque me parecía interesante el reto… Así que una vez aclarados los puntos… ¡A leer!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling, yo sólo tomo los personajes prestados para crear otras historias, pero es sólo un hobbie.

* * *

_Huyo de lo que me sigue; voy detrás de lo que huye de mí_

_Ovidio._

Si había algo de lo que Ronald Weasley se sentía realmente orgulloso era de ser un Gryffindor. Bien sea por tradición familiar, afinidad de colores o porque sentía que aquella valentía y coraje habitaban en su ser. Sin embargo existían ocasiones particulares en las que se preguntaba qué era aquello que había visto el sombrero seleccionador en su cabeza para enviarlo allí.

Específicamente en todos los temas relacionados con Hermione y sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Tal vez por eso, se sintió tan mal durante el último año. Escondiéndose y huyendo todo el tiempo como el más cobarde de los Slytherin. Pero sabía que lo estaba haciendo para salvar su vida, la de su familia, la de sus amigos y la de la mujer que amaba. Se consolaba a sí mismo con la idea de que estaban protegiendo a los demás alejándolos de la verdad. No todos podrían manejar la idea de buscar los pedazos del alma de un psicópata loco.

Sin embargo nunca se había sentido tan cerca de la muerte como ahora.

Corría de la mano de Hermione, mientras pensaba en todo aquello que no había podido hacer y que posiblemente no tendría oportunidad de realizar. Sentía que el tiempo se acababa y la vida no había sido suficiente. Por lo menos había probado los labios de Hermione; se sentía tan lejano y sin embargo en sus labios aún podía percibir el sabor de los de Hermione. Tal vez no había sido el mejor momento, pero por lo menos sabía que en caso de morir no deambularía por los pasillos de Hogwarts como un fantasma esperando besar a Hermione.

Podía sentir el siseo de Nagini a su espalda mientras se deslizaba ágilmente por las escaleras _tras ellos_. Huir tal vez no era algo que se esperara de un Gryffindor, pero las opciones se habían acabado y salir con vida era algo primordial en ese momento, necesitaban ayudar a Harry aunque sabían muy bien que para acabar con Nagini se necesitaba de algo más que hechizos.

Todo pareció venirse abajo en cuanto vieron al final del pasillo los escombros de lo que un día fue una pared, lo peor de todo es que aquello indicaba que eso era el fin. Y pese a no querer rendirse, parecía que no tenían más alternativas que esperar que aquella serpiente se saliera con la suya. Morir lo más pronto posible y sin dolor era su última esperanza. O por lo menos lo que esperaba que sucediera con Hermione.

Perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron entre los escombros mientras se aferraban el uno al otro. Lo último que vieron antes de cerrar los ojos y entregarse a la muerte, fue los colmillos venenosos de aquella serpiente que no sólo era la mascota del ser más despiadado de los últimos tiempos, si no una parte de su alma. Morirían juntos, como muchas veces esperaron, pero con la impotencia de no haber terminado su misión.

Sintió las manos de Hermione aferrarse a su camiseta y la sujetó lo más fuerte que pudo. Al parecer nunca podría expresarle con palabras lo que sentía por ella. Rogaba que existiera en realidad un mundo más allá de la muerte y que pudieran encontrarse allí para vivir eternamente su amor. O por lo menos si allí no reunía el valor suficiente para decírselo, que pudieran estar juntos. En esos momentos se conformaba solamente con su compañía.

La estrechó más contra sí mientras pensaba en su familia. Los había visto destrozados por la muerte de Fred y sin embargo sabía que podrían salir adelante porque todo lo que habían hecho era luchar por un mundo mejor. Tal vez ese sería su consuelo.

No sentía su voz, no sentía su cuerpo. Sólo podía sentir miedo por lo que podría venir adelante. Sólo podía desear estar junto a ella, permanecer abrazados justo como estaban en ese momento esperando aquel destino que se veía cada vez más oscuro.

De repente un chillido los sacó del letargo en el que se encontraban. Un aullido aterrador los hizo abrir los ojos y encontrarse con aquello que pensaban inimaginable. La cabeza de Nagini se encontraba volando por el aire lejos de su cuerpo mientras Neville observaba atónito sus manos que sujetaban con fuerza la espada de Gryffindor.

Estaban estáticos, con los ojos abiertos de la impresión mientras intentaban hallarle algún sentido a lo que estaban viviendo. Hace tan sólo unos minutos se habían resignado a perder la vida de la manera menos esperada. Y ahora estaban frente a un Neville asombrado que observaba atónito la cabeza sin vida de Nagini.

La voz de Neville los sacó de aquel letargo en el que estaban tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Eso fue… —Neville se frotó la cara con una de sus manos, mientras la otra aferraba fuertemente la espada.

—Lo lograste Neville —intervino Hermione asombrada mientras intentaba levantarse del piso y soltarse de los brazos de Ron que parecía no querer liberarla— ¿Cómo…? ¿De dónde sacaste…? ¿Quién te dijo que…? ¡Oh por Dios!

—Hermione yo… —Comenzó a responder asustado— Yo no sabía que… sólo vi que ustedes estaban… no pensé que era necesario mantenerla con vida… pero Harry me dijo que la buscara y… —Ron y Hermione que ya estaban de pie lo observaron atónitos mientras comenzaban a sonreír poco a poco.

—¿¡Estás loco!? ¡Mataste a la maldita serpiente! ¡Criatura del demonio! Todo el año nos matamos la cabeza pensando en todas las formas posibles por acabar con esa maldita creación de los infiernos…

—Ronald… no hay necesidad de maldecir… —Ron rodó los ojos mientras la atraía y apoyaba su frente en la de ella.

—Pensé que nunca más te escucharía reñirme… y quiero que sepas que me encanta cuando lo haces… te prometo que pasaré mi vida completa dándote motivos para que lo hagas.

—¿Sabes una cosa Weasley? ¡Esa es la peor promesa romántica que se ha hecho en años!

—¡Y posiblemente tu tengas registros históricos de eso! ¿¡Verdad!?

—¡Oh cállate! —sonrió apenada mientras él se acercaba un poco para unir sus labios en un beso.

—Siento interrumpirlos —añadió Neville apenado— pero creo que ahora debemos buscar a Harry…

—¡Es verdad! ¡Todavía hay que acabar con un psicópata loco! —respondió Ron animado mientras se acercaba a Neville y lo abrazaba efusivamente. — Gracias por salvarnos la vida…

—Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por mis amigos…

—¡Oh Neville! —Hermione soltó un chillido emocionada— Nunca terminaré de agradecértelo…

—Siendo feliz con este cabeza hueca puede ser una forma…

Los tres sonrieron esperanzados mientras se dirigían al gran comedor esperando poder concluir con esa batalla que había cobrado la vida de tantas personas que amaban, sin imaginar que el final estaba realmente cerca.

* * *

**Bueno… espero que hayan entendido mi punto… creo que lo más aterrador que un ser humano puede sentir es estar cerca de la muerte y es precisamente en esta escena (de la película) que Hermione y Ron se sienten más vulnerables (a mi modo de ver, otra persona puede tener una opinión completamente distinta) sólo espero que si llegaron hasta aquí, me hagan llegar sus opiniones por medio de reviews…**

**De hecho debemos unirnos a la campaña de mi amiga KariiHoney**

**_¡Llenemos FanFiction de Reviews! ¡Quizás alegres a una persona! Y si vas a poner en favoritos una historia deja un review también! que nada cuesta :D_**

**No es más… nos leemos en una próxima oportunidad**


End file.
